


Staticquake

by Agent_of_Once_Upon_a_Tardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_of_Once_Upon_a_Tardis/pseuds/Agent_of_Once_Upon_a_Tardis
Summary: Pure Staticquake fluff. Around season 3ish except everyone is happy so not entirely canon. Also posted on ff.net. I suck at summaries, I promise the story is better.





	Staticquake

The team decided to have a movie night. They used to have them fairly often but when Skye went to the cabin and the “real shield” made their appearance the movie night stopped. Bobbi and Hunter were sharing an oversized armchair and Coulson was on the opposite one. Fitzsimmons were on one of the two couches with May. They were waiting for Mac to come back with Daisy and Lincoln. The two inhumans had been working nonstop on the new team and they deserved a break. Mac came back into the room followed by a reluctant Daisy and Lincoln behind. All three sat on the second couch.   
“So what movie are we gonna watch?” Bobbi asks as Fitz sorts through their DVD collection.   
“The fault in our stars?” Simmons suggests   
“That movie is way too sad” Hunter complains causing Daisy to roll her eyes  
“How about The Hunger Games?” Mac suggests and everyone agrees. Everyone is armed with popcorn when Fitz puts the movie in. It's comfortably silent beside someone occasionally pointing out their favorite part until The end credits come up  
“Oi I wanna see what happens, are there more movies?” Hunters asks causing everyone to laugh lightly  
“So Lincoln have you ever seen these movies? Coulson asks while getting more popcorn but there is no response. Everyone turns to look at the two inhumans and smiles. Daisy is curled into Lincoln’s side with her head resting on his chest. Lincoln’s arm is wrapped protectively around her, his own head thrown back, both sound asleep.   
“They are gonna work themselves to the ground” Coulson says shaking his head, moving to wake Lincoln.  
“No wait,” Hunter says, “ Daisy told me that he has been having trouble sleeping and not to wake him unless it's an emergency. I'll carry Daisy to her bunk and Mac can help Lincoln to his.” He says getting up and gently lifts Daisy from the security of Lincoln’s arms. He tried to be as gentle as possible without waking either of them but failed. Lincoln stirred slightly.  
“I'm awake” Lincoln slurs   
“Sure you are sparky, come on let's get you to bed.” Mac says, heaving the boy to his feet, supporting most of his weight as Daisy stirred in Hunters arms  
“What's goin on?” She asks panicking slightly   
“Your fine, you and Lincoln fell asleep during the movie, we are just putting you to bed” Hunter says as he starts walking toward her bunk again   
“I have paperwork to do” Daisy says struggling against Hunter even though her eyes can barely stay open. Coulson steps forward   
“Daisy you need your rest, you can finish the paperwork in the morning, I need you healthy” he says quitly. That seems to be what Daisy needed to hear because she relaxed in Hunters arms and her eyes started to flutter shut. Mac slowly led the still half asleep Lincoln to his bunk and Hunter carried Daisy to hers. He gently took her shoes and jacket off, leaving her in a tank top and leggings  
“You wanna change or are you good?” Hunter asks gently and Daisy just shakes her head with eyes still closed. He pulls the covers back and lets Daisy crawl into bed.  
“Lincoln has nightmares and comes to sleep with me most nights so don't be surprised if he does” Daisy says slowly as Hunter leaves the room and she drifts off again. When Hunter comes back out Mac is already back and Fitz is putting in the next movie.  
“Lincoln?” Hunter asks as he grabs another beer  
“Asleep before his head hit the pillow” Mac chuckles. Coulson looks at May   
“I'm gonna have to have a conversation with them about healthy sleeping habits” Coulson says and May just snorts   
“Yeah right like either of them will ever have normal sleeping habits” she says shaking her head, both turning their attention to the movie. Catching Fire is nearing the end when they hear a bunk door open. Everyone looks expecting it to be Daisy, going to finish paperwork but instead they see Lincoln stumble out of his room and go into daisy’s. Coulson narrows his eyes and waits a couple minutes. Coulson and May are on their feet walking swiftly and quietly to Daisy’s door with Fitzsimmons and Mac in tow. May slowly opens the door with the others peering around but they once again smile at the scene before them. Lincoln has curled up next to Daisy, eyes closed, with her running her fingers through his hair and humming softly. She sees her friends the door and puts a finger to her lips. May understands and closes the door quietly. The group slowly continues to their respective seats. May and Mac sit on the same couch with Fitzsimmons on the floor at their feet and Coulson returns to his chair. Hunter grabs another beer   
“Daisy said when I was putting her to bed that Lincoln sleeps with her most nights, cause he has nightmares” he says handing the second beer to Mac.   
“You know we don't really know anything about him other than what Daisy has told us. If they are serious about being together we should probably learn more about him” Coulson says as Mockingjay part 1 starts. The movie is about halfway through and it is rather quiet. Fitz and Simmons are starting to fall asleep leaning on the couch. Hunter is drifting in and out of sleep on Bobbi causing her to smile. Coulson stifles a yawn before May decided everyone needs to sleep. She stands up carefully stepping around the sleeping Fitzsimmons  
“Ok, we can finish the movie tomorrow, everyone needs to go to sleep” she says pointing to her sleeping friends and everyone else is tired as well. Everyone nods in agreement and Mac pauses the movie. Bobbi carefully stands before shaking Hunter gently.  
“Come on honey, you are too heavy to be carried without a little help” she says as Hunter blinks awake and looks around confused   
“Is the movie over?” Hunter slurs   
“Sure, come on it's time for bed” Bobbi says heaving her half asleep ex-husband to his feet and leads him to their room. Mac leans down next to Fitz.   
“Come on Turbo, it's time to go to bed if you wanna get anything done tomorrow in the lab” Mac says shaking Fitz and heaving him to his feet before Fitz has the chance to wake up.   
“You guys got Simmons?” Mac asks as he starts basically dragging Fitz to his room.   
“Yeah we got it” Coulson says and May nods in agreement. May gently shakes Simmons awake and she wakes almost immediately.  
“What's going on?” She asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“Everyone is going to bed” Coulson says “it's your turn” as he helps the young girl to her feet.  
“thanks sir, see you in the morning” Simmons says and goes to her room. Mac comes out of Fitz room and closes the door gently   
“Damn that kid is a heavy sleeper, he barely woke up” he says rubbing his face tiredly and yawning widely but moves to help clean up the living area.  
“Go to bed Mac, you’re exhausted, we will clean up in the morning” Coulson says as May starts moving toward her own bunk.   
“Thank you, good night sir” Mac says and nods at May.   
“Good night Phil” May says before she turns in herself. Coulson sighs smiling slightly, for once everything was ok and then he goes to bed.


End file.
